Aquεℓ ɑиgεℓ-ᴅεмσηισ
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Luego de intentar asesinar a Rin, Sango se atormenta psicológicamente mientras comparte un leve viaje con ella y Sesshōmaru. El que creía un demonio, terminó salvándola en más de una manera. Ambientado en los capítulos finales de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen. [En respuesta al reto pedido por Moun, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes puestos en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y la idea original de este fic surge del retador/a Moun, en Retos a Pedido ( topic/84265/89914320/1/RETOS-A-PEDIDO-Desafía-tu-imaginación).

Estoy muy contenta de traer este fic, hace tiempo que no escribía, y no estoy conforme con él, pero helo aquí, ¡claro que sí cabrón! ¡Jóder! :D

* * *

**Aquel ángel-demonio**

La miré de reojo. Era sólo una niña.

"-Sólo una niña." -Me recalcó mi consciencia.

Quizás sólo era una mala persona. No había justificativo alguno para lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Quería salvar a ese pervertido… lo deseaba tanto…

La realidad volvió a mí como una bofetada. Casi la había matado. Todavía podía imaginar al Hiraikotsu, volviendo hacia mí, mientras la cintura de Rin era arrancada de su tórax... sólo sus ojos oscuros vacíos, abiertos en un último aliento, para conocer a su asesina…. Yo…

-¿Señorita Sango? –Abrí los ojos, despertando de mi ensoñación. Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Rin me habló-, no se preocupe, hallaremos a sus amigos.

Mis desorbitados ojos la miraron. Era tan pequeña… tan indefensa. Temblé al mirarla sonriéndome. Yo casi la había desgarrado, casi la había destruido… Tan sólo medio segundo, sólo medio.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Toque mi cabellos nerviosamente, mientras sentía el miasma esparcirse entre las paredes rojizas del cuerpo de Naraku.

La imagen de una destrozada Rin venía constantemente a mi cabeza, y colocarle mi máscara para protegerla no ayudó a alivianar ese clavo, que se enterraba en mi cráneo poco a poco.

-Gracias –Rin sonrió detrás de la máscara, era casi imposible no percibirlo. Le sonreí de vuelta, apenas. Forzaba mi sonrisa. Esos ojos vacíos… sin vida. Sólo eso venía a mi mente. Hiraikotsu destrozándola… sólo desgarrándola en dos, era… -, ¿le sucede algo?

Abrí mis ojos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Era fácil dejarse llevar.

Volví a recomponer una sonrisa y miré a Rin, tratando de alejar esa horrible imagen en mi mente. Sentía la garganta arder a causa del veneno de Naraku, mis dedos se aflojaban lentamente y me era difícil seguir sosteniendo a Hiraikotsu.

Subí mi mirada hacia Sesshōmaru.

Desde atrás podía ver su cabellera blanca, caer en cascada por toda su espalda. Fue en el momento en que entró en escena, que casi deseé que me matara. Supongo que también era fácil pensar en todo eso mientras estábamos incursionando en el ser más maligno que podría estar habitando nuestra época.

La densa miasma que cada vez que se internaba más y más en mis pulmones. Fácilmente podía sentir como se extendía en mis pulmones, mi pecho se encogía cada vez más y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-Sesshōmaru…

Le llamé por primera vez luego del incidente con Rin. Kohaku había desaparecido junto con Ah-Un y Jaken hacía minutos explorando otro camino alterno al que nosotros habíamos elegido. El objetivo era encontrar al resto, antes de que Naraku hiciese con ellos estragos.

-Hmp. ¿Crees que te mataría para aliviar tu consciencia?

Mi corazón se detuvo. Fue un segundo, o quizás mi imaginación. Lentamente miré hacia delante. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojos de demonio. Su fiera mirada no mostraba ser amenazante, pero en ese momento, sólo sentí ganas de llorar.

Era como si toda la miasma hubiese desaparecido, todos las imágenes de Rin siendo brutalmente asesinada se habían esfumado… yo… estaba desnuda frente a esa mirada.

Sesshōmaru apartó su mirada súbitamente y volvió a darnos la espalda. Mi corazón latía inexplicablemente. Sentía, que toda mi vida había sido atravesada, por una espada de luz. Un relámpago filoso. Me sentí vulnerable.

Miré a Rin jugar con su cabello. Nada había pasado, ni siquiera había mirado a Sesshōmaru por un segundo. Volví a mirar hacia delante, pero esta vez, él se había parado, estaba más cerca de nosotras.

-No se muevan –Sentenció con voz fría.

Tomé a Rin por los hombros, y la acerqué a mí por instinto.

-Mantente cerca –Le susurré a Rin. Y me juré a mí misma protegerla sin importar qué.

La vi asentir y procuré acercarme a Sesshōmaru.

-¿Señor Sesshōmaru? –Preguntó tímidamente Rin.

-¡Sujétate! –Le escuché exclamar.

Fue un momento. Lo vi quitarme a Rin de las manos y saltar frente a un hueco que se iba haciendo entre las paredes. Mi hermano apareció entonces.

-¡Señor Sesshōmaru! –Gritó Kohaku, recibiendo a Rin en su regazo.

-¿Qué está…?

Fue entonces cuando un frío aliento chocó en mis oídos. Sentí una presión en mi cuerpo, algo me había agarrado. Mi espalda se paralizó y lágrima tras lágrima, rodaron por mi cara, hasta desaparecer en mi cuello. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todo se veía más pútrido y desesperante que antes? Mis pensamientos no salían de preguntas inconclusas e imágenes retorcidas. Era todo tan oscuro, tan vacío. Sólo… no pude soportarlo.

Cuando desperté me dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía palpitante cada músculo que recorría. A más consciencia tuviera de mi cuerpo, me daba cuenta de lo entumecido que estaba.

-¡No!- Fue un momento que mi corazón se detuvo. No podía creerlo, Sesshōmaru estaba frente a mí, con dos espadas atravesándolo; podía ver como la sangre manchaba su estola lentamente vertiendo de las cuchillas que sobresalían en su espalda. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo eso?

Mi corazón se llenó de angustia y de culpabilidad, yo casi había arruinado su vida, y ahora él estaba salvando la mía. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

No podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas caían sin control. Quería morir, no estar jamás en ese horrible lugar… esos horribles pensamientos… esas horribles imágenes.

-¡¿Por qué, Sesshōmaru, por qué?! –Le exclamé.

Me abracé a mí misma y permanecí en el suelo, sollozando. Seguía todo tan oscuro…

Mis manos se paralizaron cuando lo sentí. Dejé de llorar al darme cuenta. No podía creerlo, era meramente imposible.

Su mano fría reposaba gentilmente en mi frente.

Alcé la mirada, al encontrarme con sus ojos dorados, no había odio ni malicia en ellos… simplemente una mirada tranquila, confortante.

-Hmp. Los humanos son tan escandalosos. Me irritan –Dijo tranquilamente. Sus penetrantes ojos me escrutaron, y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras secaba mis lágrimas penosamente. Me sentía débil frente a esa mirada. Odiaba estar así.

No me di cuenta cuando se había apartado, yo en cierta manera seguía en una ensoñación.

-Un demonio de Naraku, oscuro pero inservible. Habilidades patéticas, que sólo pueden vencer a un débil humano con mente doblegable.

Me levanté lentamente, sintiéndome todavía mareada.

-Cayeron–Lo vi señalar arriba con la mirada y efectivamente, el agujero por el que supuse haber caído había desaparecido.

Vi en el suelo al enemigo. Veía como Sesshōmaru tiraba las dos espadas al lado de este. Parecía ser un monstruo sin forma, simplemente un charco de baba negro. No podía imaginarlo con vida.

-No era muy diferente. Solo portaba dos miserables espadas –Mencionó con tono aburrido mientras alzaba su vista a un punto del sendero, y comenzaba a caminar.

- Sesshōmaru.

Lo vi detenerse, pero no volteó a verme.

Un silencio se hizo presente, uno acostumbrado siempre que Sesshōmaru era la compañía. Sin embargo, creo que él no ignoraba mi presencia, de cierta manera, creo que él sabía lo que quería preguntarle.

Era curioso, porque por un momento, había olvidado mi culpa, mi angustia. Por un momento las imágenes en mis pensamientos se habían detenido. Incluso en ese momento, me había olvidado de mis amigos, me había olvidado de Miroku.

Lo miraba nuevamente, como su cabello blanco caía suavemente por su espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan despiadado despidiese aquella belleza, aquella bondad? Comencé a preguntarme si Sesshōmaru era realmente un ser malvado… o solamente había cambiado con el tiempo.

-¿Por qué…? -No pude seguir. Simplemente no podía articular palabra… quería preguntarle… ¿Por qué, por qué me había salvado, habiendo yo intentado asesinar a su protegida? ¿Qué lo había impulsado a seguirme?

-No lo sé –Dijo simplemente, respondiendo a una pregunta que yo nunca había formulado, volviendo a avanzar frente a la oscuridad del turbio camino.

Me mordí el labio inferior, evitando sonreír.

Apresuré mi paso para alcanzarlo, sin entenderlo realmente, un peso había escapado de mi espalda. Por unmomento, sólo por un momento, la estadía en el cuerpo de Naraku no era tan horrible.

* * *

Cariñitos, esta ha sido la tortura del siglo para mí, si llegaron hasta aquí, les pido un review para decirme que tan bien o mal, o mediocre está. La indiferencia mata, no me ignoren D: aunque sea tírenme botellas vacías de cerveza y cáscaras de banana T-T Muchas gracias, feliz de haber vuelto a fanfiction ^^


End file.
